Werehog's Roommate: Clawsome Christmas
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Ever since Sonic and his monster friends moved into the normal world to start a new life months ago; so far they learned two holidays and now they are learning about Christmas. Eggman still holds a grudge on monsters but he's already in jail and can't harm them. What can Sonic do to help his enemy understand that not all monsters are evil?


**I thought of putting the story up tomorrow but I know I'm gonna be distracted all day with my happy family on Christmas. :)  
Tomorrow is Christmas and I wish you guys a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I hope you got great gifts you wanted! :)**

 **Official characters belongs to (c) SEGA.**

 **Nebula's parents, Nebula, and Hex belongs to me.**

* * *

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
Me and the gang were having a great time at ice skating near the frozen lake of the park. We have been learning a few things about holidays for the past few days. We celebrated Halloween and Thanksgiving like a month ago, I think. Now we're learning about Christmas; nothing scary this time. I almost forgot, Nebula and Shadow already know about a few holidays so they taught us a few things about it.

I was skating with Amy and she was like an angel at doing this. I saw Silver trying to keep his balance normal but Blaze has her mummy bandage strip wrapped around his waist like a lasso to help him ice skate without being so clumsy. And I saw that my best buddy Tails is ice skating with Zooey.

While ice skating for like 30 minutes; we all decided to head to my place to have a hot chocolate drink. I prefer when it has whipped cream with sprinkles on it, "Aaaaaahhh….good" Amy enjoyed her chocolate drink.

"Tell me again why everyone thinks I'm this….reindeer?" Sticks asking us since she got a little annoyed with the normie kids calling her a reindeer because of her antlers.

"Well because Santa Claus has reindeers dragging his sleigh. Rudolph is the one with a red nose" Nebula explained.

"So in this normie world there are reindeers that really fly without wings?!" Sticks asked.

"Magic reindeers. Santa himself checks the list of every nice and naughty people in the world. And now I suppose that we're on the nice list" Nebula said.

"I guess Scourge is on the naughty list" I snickered.

 **(Shadow's POV)**  
Man, when there's snow I can't turn into a bat because real-life bats don't come out in winter. But on the other hand I don't have to hear girls going 'aww' at me again. Right now I was having my hot chocolate while sitting at the window seeing the snow fall, "Beautiful isn't it, Shadow" Nebula came to me.

"Yes it is" I replied back and nuzzled her neck.

"I am so glad you like it. Say, wanna help me find the right Christmas tree?" Nebula asked me.

"If it's not too big, yes" I said.

"Indeed. We'll find later after we spend some time with our friends" She said while having her hot chocolate drink.

Eventually we came to the place they were selling Christmas trees, there are sizes between 4 feet to 6 feet tall trees.

"So which size, Shadow?" Nebula asked me.

"I think I'll just stick to medium sized one" I picked out the Christmas tree we wanted.

"Good choice" She nodded.

We paid it and we headed back home to decorate the tree together.

 **(Silver's POV)**  
A while after we hang out at Sonic and Amy's place Blaze and I were decorating our place. Blaze was doing gingerbread cookies while I was placing the tinsel around the Christmas tree, "Done yet, Silver?" Blaze asked me as she made the cookies.

"Almost" I said. I can smell the delicious cookies and they were so good. Better than my favorite food French Fry worms, "Good job, Blaze" I picked one and ate it.

"Thanks my zombie boy" Blaze smiled.

"Anything for my mummy kitty" I joked and pinched her cheek playfully.

Blaze giggled cutely and I hugged her before we sat in front of the fireplace. For a zombie like me I don't produce body heat like normies but my pulses give my blood veins warmth; which I find that weird but I don't care. What matters is that Blaze has a heart like me. We are undead on the outside but deep down we feel alive on the inside. I accidently purred because Blaze was rubbing my left ear.

"Are you purring?" Blaze asked slyly.

"Y-Y-Yeah" I blushed at this. Damn it, I can't control my throat from vibrating whenever I purr.

"It's all right, Silver" Blaze said and hugged me, purring as well. Well I hope everyone else has a good time at Christmas.

 **(Rouge's POV)**  
Well it's not easy being in a relationship with a grumpy ghost but he is cute when he's like that. And the thing I love about Christmas is that I get to use the mistletoe on him. But I know he'll fly through walls to get away from me. Despite that he always comes back. Deep within him he really likes me I can tell.

"Knuckie, where are you?" I called out for him.

"I'm right here, bat girl" Knuckles appeared in front of me wearing a sweater in green color.

"Ah, there you are handsome. Seems like you were getting pretty lonely without me" I chuckled with my sassy tone to tease him.

"Rouge stop teasing me like that!" Knuckles became redder.

"I know you like me, Knuckie. Give me a peck under the mistletoe" I pointed at the mistletoe above us.

"Nuh uh! No way!" Knuckles shook his head.

"Whatever you say. It's not like I'm gonna bewitch you if that's what you're thinking. White witches never bewitch their victims" I said and just walked away from him.

"Right. And by the way Rouge I got a gift for you" I heard Knuckles said as I turned around and saw him holding a Christmas gift.

"Oh, thank you" I accepted it and I unwrap it to see what's in it. It was a red witch uniform with brighter red brims on it, "Aww…did you brought it because my name means 'red' in French?" I asked.

"Maybe" He blushed.

"How sweet of you, Knuckie" I smirked and kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem" He blushed too hard.

 **(Sonic's POV)**  
Amy and I were decorating the tree in the living room. I wanted to use my speed to get it done but I did not want to upset Amy. Slow is never my style but everyone is not like me. I was now placing the star on top of the Christmas tree as soon as I finished putting the tinsel around the tree and the ornaments, "There, it's done" I got down the ladder to show Amy the tree.

"We did a good job, Sonikku" Amy kissed me on the cheek. I morphed into a wolf and gave her the cute look like I was a good boy, "Daaawwww….Sonikku" Amy petted me between the ears, "You're such a good boy. Yes you are" She said in a cute way and then I morphed back to normal.

"Thank you my sweet rose" I said.

That was when we felt ourselves transforming into werehogs due to the sunset, "Phew, its over" I looked at myself and Amy.

"Yeah my blue wind. Merry Christmas" She said.

"Merry Christmas to you too my pink rose" I said and held her paws. We both looked up and saw the mistletoe. Then we both kissed and eventually pulled apart for air, "AAAARRRROOOO!" I howled by accident due to my excitement. How embarrassing!

"Hehehehe….Sonikku" Amy laughed at this.

"Sorry Ames" I blushed.

"It's completely normal I have always said to you" Amy said to me.

"I know but when living in the normal world I don't want to act so wildly like a wolf" I chuckled nervously.

"I understand, Sonic. That's what I like about you" Amy said.

The next day; we all brought our wrapped presents to the Emerald Manor where Nebula's parents lived at. My friends were already there having gingerbread cookies early in the morning; too early to have sweets in the morning if you ask me. But what the heck? It's Christmas and everyone loves sweets that gives joy.

"Hey Sonic. Merry Christmas" Tails came right behind me and I turned around to see him.

"Merry Christmas to you too buddy" I smiled.

"Having a fun time with Amy at Christmas?" Tails asked me.

"Yeah, and have you with Zooey?" I asked back.

"Yes. We made snow angels together" Tails said.

"Aww….that's so adorable" Amy said.

"And I also made Snowmen with two heads and another snow replica of me" Tails continued. It was then Nebula and Shadow walked up to us after having a talk with her parents.

"Enjoying the party guys?" Nebula said.

"Yeah, and it's a pleasure that your parents invited us here for Christmas?" I said very pleased.

"No worries. You're always welcome here" Nebula said.

"Yeah. Since today is Christmas we'll open presents later" I said.

"I wonder what I'll get" Amy said.

"I hope I'll get a nice set of music" Shadow said.

"I know we're all excited, guys. Let's not get too hyped up on this" Silver said.

"You're right. Let's not get too hyper" I agreed with our zombie hedgehog friend.

We all then had breakfast at the Christmas table; I was having sausages and eggs while Amy had pancakes. Others had porridge with jam while Shadow just had a blood stained porridge. Sticks however was eating her food rapidly, much to Tails' disgust.

"Sticks, if you're this hungry try eating a little slow" Silver said.

"Sorry" Sticks gave a sheepish look. I chuckled at her reaction.

"It's all right. I also have high metabolism too" Silver said.

"Meaning?" Sticks was curious.

"I burn calories at a fast rate" Silver explained. That really explains why does not visibly gain a few pounds. I do not have it and neither do Amy.

After breakfast we all went to the living room to open our presents near the Christmas tree. I saw mine and checked the tag on it, "Merry Christmas Sonic, sincerely Manic, Sonia, and Mom" I read the tag and opened the present. It was a golden ring chew toy. Man, my brother and sister treat me like a dog. On the other paw, it's been years since I haven't had a chew toy; better than gnawing on a stick or squeaky ball. I saw Amy unwrapping her gift, it was golden armbands. She puts them on her wrists. I then noticed Tails getting a Nintendo Switch.

All of sudden, I felt myself lifted in the air. Same for everyone too, "Silver, I know you're very happy but can you tell your telekinesis in your brain to put us down please?" I asked nicely. Whenever Silver gets too happy or too excited, he can't control his powers. Mostly.

"Right, sorry" Silver chuckled nervously and puts us all down.

"Thank you" I said.

"Don't mention it" Silver said.

Hex opened her present and she got a new Arabian shoes, "Nice shoes" Espio commented.

"Thanks" Hex smiles warmly.

I also have one gift to give to someone. Even though he hates monsters but since he's in prison I think he should have a Christmas present by me because I hate to see him so depressed and alone. So I headed out and brought a gift and ran to find the prison place

When I came in, the guards scan the gift and I told them it's not a trick, which they knew once they finished. I headed to the cell where no other than Dr. Ivo Robotnik or Dr. Eggman was sitting there in an orange prison uniform, "Hello Egghead. Long time no see" I smirked.

"Sonic?! What do you want?!" Eggman looked directly at me.

I decide to not goof around because I know Eggman doesn't like me and I respect that, "I just came here to see how you're doing. Look, I know you hate monsters but hatred is something that can't be solved. That's why I wanted to give you a Christmas gift" I held out the gift and morphed into a wolf so that I can show my monster ability of being polite to him.

Eggman was surprised and takes the gift; he unwraps it and sees it was a snow globe with a Santa inside. He was lost of his words but then gives me a respect pat on my head, "Thank you Sonic"

"You're welcome, Egghead" I said and morphed back to normal, "So we'll still be arch enemies?" I smirked at him, knowing that he'll still be evil but I know he won't kill monsters anymore.

"Yes. And by the way, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Now get out of here!" Eggman said.

"You too Egghead. See ya" I smirked and ran off.

What I learned about Christmas after coming to the normal world with my friends is that it is about bring joy and happiness to everyone and to celebrate the birth of Jesus. Well, everyone can be naughty or nice but I am glad that me and my friends are nice monsters. We have learned the life style of this world and we have adapted to it pretty well. So to all my fans, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
